Flourish
by futureadventures13
Summary: HEY! Futureadventures13 here! I have decided to post this fic on here as well as A03. I have chapter 1-7 on A03, so i'll be playing catch up on here, but i really hope you like this story as much as i do. I dont own anything, im just a woman with a laptop who loves writing. We've got a bit of dramione (Slow burn) and we have some ron/pansy, and some harry/ginny. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions and a Date

Chapter 1:

Hermione could not believe that he was here again, every Wednesday for the past three months like clock work. No matter how unwelcome she made him feel, he still shows up. Practically daring her to say something, DO something. Every week he comes into Flourish and Blotts, browses for 20 minutes, finds something "interesting" and will proceed to sit down in a quiet corner for the next 6 hours of her shift.

"It not like he's studying something specific, or even looking at a certain author! He just comes in to read!" Hermione whispers to Ginny as they look over the stacks at the offending patron.

"How would you know that the books he reads every week don't pertain to anything?" Ginny asks with a small smile on her face.

Hermione stops for a moment, it's not like it was a bad thing to comb through every book he touches, for any sign of tampering, damage, or… any….dark…thing… right?

"I…err..well its simple, really Ginerva, how can you not notice? He goes to a different section every time, and he always puts them back in the right space. Its like he's saying: 'GRANGER! These are the books that I'm reading! They don't have anything to do with my life, and I'm just doing this to annoy you!'" She angrily whispers back.

"All I am pointing out, is that you have never had a problem with any other customers coming in to simply read, Hermione." Ginny says while winking at her.

Hermione decided that she was done being interrogated and turns to go down the stairs to the front of the bookstore. They had both been working at F&B for the past year, after deciding with Harry, and Ron, to take their NEWTs by owl and not go back to Hogwarts. They had all decided that going back to the school they had all loved, was too much too handle.

As she rounds the bottom of the stairs she starts to think about the customer upstairs, He really isn't hurting anyone…he's just reading, so why is it offending her so much? Is it because of all those years he treated her like the scum on the bottom of his shoe? Why does he have to come to HER place? Why cant he find a different bookstore to haunt with his unorganized reading?

She's made it to the front counter by now still muttering to herself when the bell above the door sounds. She looks up to find her best friend walk in, with a huge grin on his face.

"Hiya 'Mione, don't you look radiant today!" Harry says smiling at her.

"Hiya Harry," she smiles, its been just twenty-four hours since she last saw him, but he still greets her as if they haven't seen each other in years, "Looking for your better half?"

"Yeh! Got a nice, romantic, date planned for tonight," he says, a glint of something mischievous in his eyes, "Where can I find her?"

"Gin is up stairs stacking some of the new Quidditch series, I can walk you up if you want?"

She starts to head around the counter when Harry grabs her arm, she looks up at him curiously, and notice he's got that wicked grin again. "Whats going on harry?"

"Im doing it tonight, Min, Im going to ask her to marry me." Her heart stops as she looks at him, and then just as she is about to screech, he covers her mouth with his hand. "DON'T! I swear to Merlin himself, if you ruin this surprise I will lock away all of your books for the rest of eternity!"

She scowls at him under his hand and sticks out her tongue to lick his palm. She starts to giggle as he yelps and starts to Scourgify his hand of her saliva. "Gross Hermione! You know I hate that!"

She laughs a little more at him before calming down, "If you and Ron would learn, you wouldn't get licked," she says while winking at him, "now, am I allowed to express congratulations? Or shall I just go upstairs and tell Ginny that you have something for her?"

Harry sighs and is about to tell her to just get her congratulations out of the way when that pesky customer from upstairs comes up to them.

"Potter, I believe a congratulations is in order? Although, I would have expected this to happen the night the war ended…" Draco Malfoy says with his signature sneer plastered across his face.

"Malfoy?" Harry says startled, "What in the world are you doing at Flourish and Blotts?"

"I do believe that its called reading, Potter, you might have heard of it. Im told your best friend does a lot of that…" He looks over to Hermione and winks, and smiles when he sees her blush.

'Did Draco Malfoy just wink at me?' Hermione thinks, 'Did Draco Malfoy just SMILE at me? WHY AM I BLUSHING?!'

Harry looks at Hermione, questions in his gaze, "How long have you guys been friendly?"

Hermione is about to answer when Malfoy cuts her off-

"Oh not long, Hermione"-HERMIONE?!- "and I have been bonding over our love of all things bookish for that last few months. If you would excuse us? I have a book to buy." He finishes with a not so polite sneer.

She clears her throat after a few moments of silence, with Malfoy just looking at her, and tells Harry where he will find Ginny. He looks at her and Malfoy for another second, then turns and swiftly walks up the stairs.

—

Draco loves making her uncomfortable. Ever since the war ended a year ago Draco has been finding less and less pleasure in life. After being acquitted by the Ministry of all crimes he had committed during the war, with the testimony of the better part of the Golden Trio no less, he had finished school by owl and successfully cut ties with all of his past. He only kept in touch with Blaise Zabini now, but they didn't hang out often.

Although he felt liberated, he had no one to pass the time with, until Her. He doesn't remember what drew him in that day. He was walking by Flourish and Blotts alone (per usual) and saw her through the window with a gaggle of young, Hogwarts bound, students. She looked so in her element as she directed them where they needed to go, patted them on the back as they found the correct books, and proceeded to give them all the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

It had become a bit of an obsession of his to come to the shop every week, he told himself that it was just to be out and about, but really? Hermione Granger had become his saving grace. Sure, the first few weeks, she would glare at him trying to make him leave, but as time went on she would just nod at him and continue with her work. It was when he had overheard her conversation with the she-weasel today that he decided to approach her.

"Malfoy? Can..I..erm..help you with something?" Her question made his mind come back to the present. He looked down into her big brown doe eyes, that he never knew had flecks of gold in them, and smiled at her. She looked a little terrified at the fact that he knew how to smile, but covered that fear in half a second.

"Yes, I would love your advice on something, if you don't mind Hermione?" Godrick, look at her, who knew that she had freckles dotting her nose? Who knew that Hermione Granger would have such an affect on him!

—

He called her by her name. Draco Malfoy, just called her Hermione. She looks him over, as soon as Harry walks up the stairs she notices that his face becomes a lot softer, he turns to look at her and she stops breathing for a moment. He's got a small smile on his face, and a soft expression in his eyes, why is he looking at her like that? Were his eyes always that soft gray? 'Get a grip Hermione, its Malfoy, not a potential mate.' Wait, mate?! Did I just put Malfoy and 'mate' in the same thought?!

"Malfoy? Can..I..erm..help you with something?" Lets just get him to buy his books and get out, yeah, then my head can clear up.

"Yes, I would love your advice on something, if you don't mind Hermione?" He says smiling a little wider.

Advice? She looks up at him in confusion, She's never noticed how tall he is, compared to her 5'4 most people are, but Draco? He's got to be at least 6'3. And BUILT, all those years of quidditch really did him good. Oh, STOP IT brain!

"Advice? What can I give you advice on?" she asks him before he notices her appraisal.

He chuckles a little bit, he cant read her mind, can he? She feels the blush start to creep back up her face, and looks away from him.

"Well, I'm buying a Christmas gift for someone really special, and since you know books really well, I wonder if maybe you could help me decide between my two choices?"

He takes two books out from behind his back and puts them on the counter for her to inspect.

Someone special? I wasn't aware that he was seeing anyone…Oh merlin, stop it Hermione, before you blush again!

She takes a look at the books, the one on her left side catches her eye first: Small, dark brown leather, no more than a few hundred pages long, and by the looks of it, it has been well loved. They have a used book section, but she doesn't remember seeing Malfoy there. It looks like its a novel, which can be rare in the Wizarding world, so that picks her interest right away. She looks a little closer to read the script on the front, "The Creature inside".

"I read it a week ago in your used books section," he starts to explain, "the main character reminds me of someone I have had the pleasure of knowing most of my life. Filled with some amazing fighting, different creatures that even I have not heard of, and a bit of a love story.. Its not a long book, but the author really creates a world that one can escape." She looks up at him and he smiles again, will he ever stop doing that? "What are books if not a tool used to escape ones life?"

She did agree with him on that, and why wouldn't he want to escape? The past year has been hard on everyone, why wouldn't he want to get away from it? She wonders for a moment who it is that this main character reminds him of, and that look on his face makes her wonder if its her…But why would it be? Its not like he finds knowing her a pleasure.

She shakes herself a bit to clear her head, and peers over at the other book. This one is a bit larger, in length and width, a dark green leather on the front, and it looks to be another novel. This one, she remembers seeing him read, she looked at it after he left the shop thinking that it was a most strange choice. "The House Elves Time Turner", not something you would picture Draco Malfoy reading.

He chuckles again, seriously can he read my mind? "Blaise told me about that one, and I have to admit I wasn't keen to read it, but its surprisingly good. About an elf who's master dies and leaves him with a sock to set him free and a note that says to do something great with the rest of his life. He decides to go back in time and be with his master again, making friends along the way… even finding himself a wife.."

He stops retelling the story, and she looks up at him, he looks quite taken with both books. Thats a look she'd never thought she would see on his face, a look of pure adoration. Concerning books too!

"So what would you like my help with?" she asks him, once she can talk again.

"If you had to choose, based on the information I just gave you, which one would you choose?" He looks serious for a second, but his eyes tell her he really values her opinion, why she will never know.

'Well, if he is taking this serious, then so should I." she tells herself, giving herself a firm shake she take a look at the books again. She reaches over and picks up the Green book, its got a nice weight to it, and its not a used book, she has to admit the story sounds very interesting…

She puts it back down, and goes to the other book. This one seems to fit right into her hands, the leather is torn a bit from many hands, and the pages have yellowed a bit over time.

—

He watches as she evaluates the books, feeling each one in her hands. If he hadn't already been completely taken by her, he would be now. Her nose scrunches up a little while she thinks it over, he had to take control of his hand before it shot out and touched her cheek.

He shakes himself and commands his breathing to slow down as she finally looks back up at him. He can see that she's made up her mind, but that she would rather buy the book herself, than sell it to him.

"I would buy this one." She states, holding out to him "The Creature Inside". He smiles at her in a way he hopes would be comforting, and reaches out to take the book from her. She blushes a bit when his fingers brush against hers.

"Thank you, Hermione, I'll take it.." He notices her look at the other book with longing and knows that it wont be here anymore when he comes back in later. He hands her the correct change, and turns to leave. Before he makes it to the door, he turns back to her, catching her as she is watching him go. She blushes again and looks down at her hands, resting on the counter.

"Hermione?" he asks

She looks up at him, "yes?"

He takes a deep breath, Just get it out man, you've wanted to do this for months! "Would you like to meet with me sometime and talk about some other books?"

She looks startled a bit, but as soon as she starts to blush, he knows she won't say no. Well he hopes anyway…

—

Hermione looks at him for a moment.. He just asked her out… Draco Malfoy just asked her out. before she can shout at him, and tell him she would rather go out with a Dementor, she hears a very soft "Yes" come out of her own mouth.

—

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and smiles at her wide, "Great, how about tomorrow night? I can pick you up here, after your shift?"

She looks like she's going to scream at something for half a second and she looks at him again, he wonders if she is going to back out, but she surprises him.

"Okay…my shift ends at 8:00…"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione." He says, he turns to open the door and he hears her say:

"See you tomorrow…Draco…"

He smiles too himself as he walks down the street.

"I just knew today was going to be a great day."

—


	2. Chapter 2: Did he just ask her out?

Chapter 2:

Harry walks as fast as he can up the stairs and spots Ginny leaning over the banister to see the main floor. He forgets for a moment why he was rushing up the stairs when she turns and sees him. She looks stunning today, she's wearing black dress robes over a long olive colored dress, he always thought she looked good in green. Although being a Gryffindor one couldn't always be so liberal with their color choices. He remembers what he was going to tell her when she rushes to him and puts her hand over his mouth.

"SHH!" Ginny says, "Ive been waiting for this to happen for weeks! You're not going to ruin this for me!"

He is confused for a moment until he hears what sounds like Malfoy talking to Hermione,

"… I…love your….Hermione?"

"Did Malfoy just tell Hermione that he loves her?" he whispers to Ginny, who turns and glares at him to stop speaking. Merlin, even when she's angry at him she's beautiful..she's got this angry little flash in her eyes, it seems to light up her whole face…

"Harry, love, you have to be quiet if I am to fulfill my duties as best friend and get 'Mione a man!" She says to him almost loosing her calm demeanor. His eyes widen as he catches what she's saying, 'She cant mean the she wants the FERRET to go out with Hermione!'

He's about to say something when she clamps her hands over his mouth again whispering for him to be quiet.

"Thank you Hermione, I'll take it.." Malfoy says from down stairs, Ginny looks up at him with murder in her eyes when they hear something that shocks Harry down to his bones.

"Would you like to meet with me sometime and talk about some other books?"

Ginny looks like she's going to jump for joy as Harry turns to run down the stairs, she realizes her mistake and jumps him from behind and wraps her arms around his head.

"gee…offfff…meeee.." He says through her arms, he cant believe whats happening! His best friend was just asked out by his second arch nemesis, and his soon to be fiancé was allowing it to happen. What was the world coming too?!

"Whats going on up here?" A voice to his right says, with Gin's arms still wrapped around his head, and his grunting, he couldn't really make out who it was that said it. He sticks out his tongue and licks Ginny's arm where her robes have creeped up a bit, might as well right? Hearing a screech he grins in satisfaction as Ginny jumps off of him.

She's wiping of her arm as he turns to the now laughing Hermione.

—

Did that really just happen? I cant believe I told Draco Malfoy that I would go out with him..although…NO. Its MALFOY for crying out loud…maybe I should call him Draco? He seems to like calling me my given name…but why? Since when are we on a first name basis, just because he comes in here every week doesn't mean- There was a muffled cry upstairs interrupting her monologue. Curious of what the noise is, she puts "The House Elves Time Turner" under the counter so she can buy it before she leaves at the end of the day. She walks up the stairs to find Ginny wrapped around Harry like an anaconda, telling him to be quiet.

"Whats going on up here?" She asks starting to giggle, Ginny looks up at her surprised and then screams.

"GROSS HARRY!" Ginny screeches as she jumps off of his back and starts to wipe off her arm on her opposite sleeve. Hermione cant contain her laughter anymore when she see's Harry's satisfied grin.

"I-Cant-Believe-You-Licked-Her!" she says between laughing fits, as she calms down she wipes her eyes of the tears that have fallen. "Thanks Harry! I really needed that!" She giggles a few more times as Ginny rushes up to her.

"Enough about Harry! What did you tell Draco?!" Ginny commands her while shaking her shoulders.

Draco? Since when does ginny call him that? Harry must have had the same thought.

"Draco?! What is merlins name is happening!?" He shouts at them both.

"Harry love, I'm trying to hear what happened, if you can be patient I will tell you everything!" Ginny takes a deep breath to calm herself, "Why don't I meet you later tonight? Hows that sound, love? We can go to a restaurant if you would like? Maybe that new place, whats it called Hermione?"

"Luna e…. something, its Italian."

Harry glares at Ginny for a few moments, "Thats why I'm here, I already have reservations for us tonight at 7:30, and its " Luna e le stelle", it means the moon and the stars. I would have thought you would remember Hermione."

She did, but she didn't want to ruin his plan if he had already made reservations some other place.

"Great, you can pick me up at 7:00!" Ginny smiles at him, she attempts to push him down the stairs but he starts to protest. Something we all have learned though, is that you don't mess with a Weasley on a mission. "Now you hush Harry Potter! I am sure Hermione will fill you in later!"

Hermione follows them down the stairs and watches Ginny kiss him goodbye and push him out of the store. As soon as he's gone she turns and rushes to Hermione.

"Now spill it!"

It takes her a second to remember what Ginny was talking about, then it came back in a rush.

"I…oh no…I said yes! I said yes to Draco!" She groans and starts to mumble to herself, but apparently there wont be any sympathy from her best friend, as Ginny just smiles at her.

"You just called him Draco," she says winking at her, "I knew he'd wear you down eventually."

Hermione looks at Ginny confused, what does she mean "wear down"?

"Have you lost your mind? This is Dra-Malfoy, are you telling me that you knew he was going to ask me out?" She looks at her best friend for the first time since Draco asked her out, she seems quite pleased with herself, their is a glint in her eye that screams mischief.

Ginny just smiles at her and pats her on the shoulder, "So, when is your date with Draco?"

"Tomorrow, after my shift. He said he wants to talk about books, does that qualify as a date?"

All the sudden she is nervous, books she can handle, but a date? What would she wear? She doesn't even know where he is taking her, what if its a fancy place, what if she shows up wearing a fancy dress and its just a pub? What if-

"Stop 'Mione! I can hear the cogs working in your brain all the way over here! Now, how else would Draco have asked you out? He had to get your attention somehow, and he has. So, shut up and lets go home so I can pick out your outfit!"

—


	3. Chapter 3: A Bribe and a Stately Owl

Chapter 3:

It took all of three seconds for Ginny to convince their boss, Mr. Aidan Thicknesse, that they needed to be sent home early, he had no problem with it since it was a Tuesday and not very busy. Aiden and his Fiancé Tamsin loved closing the shop together, and it always felt like the books themselves knew that their was a couple in love sharing their space.

Hermione quickly bought her book, then walked out with Ginny towards their flat. As they walked the short distance Hermione started to go over what had happened that day.

How could she have accepted a date from Draco Malfoy? Everything he represented she had ardently fought against ever since she started at Hogwarts. Even after the war she has been constantly involved with continued acts of bigotry towards muggle borns, half bloods, and magical creatures. She had been a key testimony for rights in almost 30 Trials in the past year.

After Harry, Ron, and her had received their Order of Merlin awards she was offered a position at the Ministry, and she had to admit that it was a very tempting offer, one that she had been working towards while she had been at Hogwarts. With Harry and Ron as Aurors it would make sense for her to go with them…She had always thought that one day she would even become Minister of Magic, make a change.. a difference, but after the war, everything changed.

She had decided that life was short. She wanted to be happy, and being at the ministry (although fascinating) wouldnt allow that. She wanted love, she wanted acceptance, she wanted a life void of anymore unnecessary death.

Thats what brought her to F&B, she loved books, and she loved helping people.

She was walking past the shop one day, having just completed a very stressful case at the ministry involving some Death Eaters that escaped to Scotland. The case had been so complicated and trying, she hadn't slept in days. She had already decided that this would be her last case for the ministry, now she just needed to figure out what she wanted to do after. She heard a noise from the shop and she stopped, grabbing her wand by instinct. She looked in the door and saw something that will forever change her life.

There, in the shop, was a little girl, her nose stuffed into a book, not even caring about what her mother was saying to her.

"Trisha, you have to put the book down now honey, daddy is waiting for us."

The little girl, Trisha, looked at her mother and rolled her eyes.

"Mummy, I have to keep reading or I will never be as good as Peter at Hogwarts!"

Her mother laughed, "Honey, you still have another two months before you leave, you will be just fine if you wait another month to bury your face in books."

Trisha just rolls her eyes and puts down the book.

"Okay mummy, can we come back tomorrow?" She looks up at her mother hopefully, and smiles triumphantly when her mother nods. They walk out of the shop past her, not knowing they changed her life. She went in right after that, and applied for the job for her and Ginny. Ginny had been feeling left out of the loop, and what better way to get back in than to have a job with her best friend. Luckily for her, she had agreed right away.

Her mind strays back to the issue of today, what keeps him coming back to the shop? Coming in and just reading… not talking to anyone, day in and day out..

…Could he love books as much as she? He HAD always been right behind her at school. Their was even a time in their fifth year, she was forced to study for an extra five hours. She had overheard Snape tell Draco that he only needed a few more points to beat her. She had taken the test the next week and aced it, whereas Draco, who hadn't taken Snape's encouragement seriously, had only managed a passing grade.

She smiled at the memory.

"Once again, our top score goes to Miss Granger. I wonder Miss Granger, do you think showing up your peers is what you are meant to do with your overachieving life?" Snape had said, he looked over the room with a more than slightly annoyed expression and dismissed the class.

Her fellow Gryffindors had all patted her on the back as they walked out, Harry and Ron rushing past her to get out of the dungeon as fast as possible. She had turned to leave and bumped right into someone.

"Well done, Granger, looks like you're on top once more…"

She looked up at his face, "SOME of us want to make something out of their life, Malfoy,"

She remembered the look on his face as she had said that.

He looked stuck up as usual but their was also something in his eyes that she hadnt paid attention to that day. Was it was anger? No…it was softer than anger...pride maybe?-

Ginny stopped her before she ran into a lamp post on the street, "Whats going on inside that head of yours 'Mione?"

She blinked, what was going on in her head?

"Oh, um, tired I guess. Its been a long day."

I've got to stop thinking about Draco, before Ginny catches me.

"Uh-huh," Ginny smiles at her knowingly, "Lets get you up stairs, want some hot cocoa? I think that sounds like a lovely way for you to tell me what happened with Draco."

She pushes her into the building and over to the stairs. Ginny already has her wand out when they reach their door, she performs the counter wards, and they head into their home.

Hermione smiles as they walk in, she cant help it, every time she walks into her home she loves it even more.

There was nothing special about the flat; simple two bedroom, two bathroom home, a small kitchen, and an even smaller living space. But she absolutely adored it.

Over the last year, they had added some couches to the living area (more like love seats), and even painted the kitchen a nice yellow. Harry had hated the color, but what does he know? It reminded her of the sunflowers by the house she grew up in, how during the day it would seem they were watching the sun cross the sky. She didn't care what he thought, her kitchen was happiness.

Ginny pushed her over to one of their small couches and went into the kitchen to get them some hot cocoa. As she came back in, Hermione had already taken off her shoes, grabbed a blanket, and started reading her new book.

"You know, Min, I think Harry is going to propose tonight. Its funny how he thinks he's being sneaky." She giggles a bit as she hands Hermione her mug.

Hermione starts laughing along with her friend and sets down the book she was probably going to be reading the rest of the night, "How do you know he's proposing?"

"Oh, come on 'Min, its HARRY." She smiled fondly, "Besides, when I had him in the choke hold I saw the ring box in his robe pockets." Ginny winks at her, and sips her hot cocoa.

"Well, just let him think it was a surprise then, he's been waiting for weeks to propose." Hermione smiles at Ginny,

'Maybe that will be enough to change the subject effectively for the rest of the night.' she thinks to herself.

"I know Min, he isn't the only one who has been waiting. I just wish he would do it someplace not so public… after everything we've been through? I just want him to swoop me away to someplace quiet and tell me he loves me."

Hermione smiles at her friend, "Well, you don't know what he's planned, it could be lavish…which really isn't Harry's style. Or, he could take you to dinner and then do exactly what you just described. He knows you honey, he wont embarrass you."

Ginny smiles at Hermione and nods. She's about to say something when the sound of their floo catches their attention.

They look over to see Hermione's favorite person in the word, walk into her living room.

"Hiya, Hermione."

"Ron!" She rushes over to her best friend and pulls him into a bone crushing hug. He chuckles a bit as he looks over Hermione's shoulder to his sister and winks at her.

She steps out of his embrace and looks up at him, it had been a month since she had last seen Ronald. He had been sent away on mission by the Ministry, no contact with family or friends, and she had missed him terribly. He looked tired, a bit ruff around the edges, like he hadnt slept more than an a few hours a night the last month, but he looked happy to see them.

"When did you get back?" She asks him as he walks over to the spot next to Ginny.

He plops down and kisses his sister on the cheek, "Just got in, I figured I'd come see my girls first. Well, after stopping in to see mum and dad, they deserved to know I wasn't dead." He laughs a bit then spots the mug of hot cocoa and reaches for it.

"Well, although it kills me to know I'm second to mum, I'm glad that your here. We were beginning to think you'd never come home. Isn't that right, Hermione?"

Ron and her had dated briefly after the war, adrenaline and all that, but had decided to stay friends. While they still had feelings for each other, he knew she wanted nothing to do with the ministry in her new life, and she understood that he wanted to dive further in. Though they werent together anymore, they had never been closer.

"Of course, your just in time to see Harry pop the question!" She winks over at Ginny as Ron starts to choke on his hot cocoa.

"Woe! Isn't that supposed to be a surprise?" He looks at Hermione in confusion.

"Well it would be, if your nosey sister hadn't figured it out already."

"Hey!" Ginny says standing up taking Rons' cocoa from him, "Its not my fault Harry Potter is as sneaky as a bludger!"

They all start to laugh when a tapping comes from the window.

"I don't recognize that owl, do you Gin?" Hermione asks her.

Ginny shakes her head as she walks over to open the window. In swoops a stately looking owl, gray feathers with dark undertones. If she looked fast enough it almost looked like the owl was wearing a tuxedo. She was about to say so when the owl lands right on her shoulder.

"Who do you think it belongs too?" Ginny asked while she got some treats from a cookie jar they kept by the window for such an occasion.

Hermione didn't answer as the owl was staring at her intensely. He was quite a beautiful bird, she observed, a nice yellow beak, and large black eyes that seemed to look straight into to your soul.

"Looks like a tosser, if you ask me." Ron said, eyeing the owl suspiciously, the owl looks (or sneers, depending on your point of view) over at him and hoots angrily.

"Maybe you should go Ronald? Have you seen Harry yet? He'll be wanting his best friends advice before tonight." Hermione says as she takes the still sneering owl over to a post next to the window. He looks like he'd rather claw out someones eyes than leave her comfortable shoulder, but he hops on and starts to nibble at the treats Ginny is handing him.

Ron grabs her arm and guides her over to the fireplace, "I wanted to talk to you, could I come back later? Its important Hermione."

She looks up into his eyes, he always did have lovely eyes, sometimes blue as the sky, and other times as green as a leak.. if she wasn't careful she'd fall right into those eyes. He was serious right now, which surprised her, but their was a bit of something softer in his eyes.

"Of course, Harry picks up ginny at seven, want to come by and we can have dinner? I'll make your favorite?" She smiles as he gets a stupid grin on his face.

"Yes, thats perfect, I'll see you at seven." He leans down and kisses her cheek, then goes into the floo shouting "Grimmauld Place!"

Turning to Ginny, she realizes she's smiling a little to broadly, and turns her attention back to the mysterious owl.

Walking over to the post she notices that her friend already had taken the letter from his claw. Not really caring about it, she reaches out to touch the side of his face, and stopped, if he wanted to be loved he would come to her. Apparently thats exactly what he had been waiting for, he slowly pushed his head into her hand and hooted.

"Looks like I'm going to die happy!" Ginny said all the sudden. The owl screeches and swoops out of the window.

"Ginny! You scared the life out of that poor owl!" She scolds her friend as she looks out the window to see if she could spot him.

Ginny rolls her eyes and tossed her the letter she had already opened. "Its Draco's owl, he couldn't wait I guess," she winks at Hermione, "I'm going to take a shower, than I expect to FINALLY be told what happened in the shop today."

Hermione isn't paying attention and starts to read.

 ** _Hermione,_**

 ** _I cant seem to get you out of my head today... how are you finding "The House Elves Time Turner"? I assume you didnt want anyone else to have it and you bought it before you left. I had hoped you would, if you havent I would hope you see the error of your ways soon._**

 ** _These past three months I have been trying to gain some courage and talk to you, but talking to someone after being a complete arse to them for seven years is not as easy as one would think._**

 ** _I would like to get to know you.. and hope you would want to get to know me… have a fresh start, as they say._**

 ** _What do you say Hermione? Would you like to have breakfast with me?_**

 ** _I'll be at Madame Zahre's cafe tomorrow at 8:30, I sincerely hope to see you there._**

 ** _Draco_**

Just as she was finishing the letter, Dracos' owl swoops back in with a package in his tallons. She smiles at him and rubs his head,

"Your master is an interesting fellow..."

As she picks up the package she spots a note on the front:

 ** _Herimone-_**

 ** _This is Cornelius by the way, he likes to think that he helped pick this out for you, but don't listen to him. I'll see you tomorrow…_**

 ** _Draco_**

 ** _P.S._**

 ** _Happy Christmas…_**

She smiles as she starts to rip at the brown packaging.

And there, in her hands is the book she sold Draco that very same day, "The Creature Inside"…

—


	4. Chapter 4: A proposal

**Hello! I would recommend listening to the song "Turning Page" by Sleeping at Last towards the end of the chapter :) Thanks for the love and support so far!**

Chapter 4:

"Do you think she'll show up tomorrow?" Blaise asked with a smile on his face, "I mean, you did bribe her, she would be an idiot if she showed up, and Hermione Granger is not an idiot."

Draco scowls at his friend, "First of all Blaise, I did not bribe her, I gave her a Christmas present. Thats completely different",…Right? Oh merlin, what if she thinks its a bribe?! "and secondly, of course she will show," …Hopefully..maybe I should send another letter?

"Calm down mate, I'm only joking with you." Blaise winks at him, and goes back to his tea.

It'd only been half an hour since he'd talked to Hermione, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't believe she had said yes to his date, after the way she was talking about him to the she-weasel, he would have expected insults to be thrown at him.

He'd run into Blaise just a few minutes after he'd left F&B, at The Knotted Wand (a little hole in the wall tea shop on the edge of Diagon Alley) where he proceeded to convince him to stay and have tea with him. Which, now that he thinks about it, is probably saving him from embarrassing himself by running back to the shop just to see her again.

"Im just happy you finally asked her out, its maddening watching you sit there and pine for her." Blaise said catching his attention once more, "You would think that since you've known her for 8 years you wouldn't act like such a blubber brain."

Draco rolls his eyes, "And to think I have been thinking of you as my friend!"

"Not just friends, mate! Best friends!" Blaise winks at him.

Draco shakes his head as he chuckles at his friend. He supposed that it was true, out of every friend he had ever had, which he could count on one hand, Blaise had always been his truest. He had been keeping him up to date on his progress with Hermione, and his friend had gotten frustrated on more than one occasion that he hadn't made any progress.

Draco wasn't the same person he was at Hogwarts, no longer the proud outspoken boy. He was calmer, more reserved..some would even say shy. To those who would say that though, they would end up cursed to next year. After being hounded by paparazzi for months he tended to shy away from the public eye and social events, he didn't even leave his house most days…until that fateful day.

Blaise had finally convinced him to leave the manor and come over to his flat, for a drink on his birthday. That was when he passed by the shop, he ended up walking in late with a smile on his face.

"What happened to you?" He had asked him while handing him a glass of Firewhisky.

"I just walked past Flourish and Blotts…and saw someone I hadn't seen in a while." He hadn't been sure if he could trust Blaise with his feelings quite yet.

"Ah.. so you've seen Hermione?" Draco looks up at his friend in shock. How did he know?

"Come on Draco, you've been crushing on her since the Yull ball! I know that she started working there a few months ago, it only makes sense."

It was a relief for Draco that he would not need to hide his feelings about the witch anymore, and they talked freely for the first time.

He comes back to the present when his owl flys over to him. He smiles at the bird and pats his head, "Ah, Cornelius, your back. How did it go?" The owl hoots at him and lifts up his leg indicating a letter. He looks up at Blaise in surprise as he unties the letter.

"I thought her shift didn't end until 8:00?" Blaise asked him surprised.

Draco shrugged and opened his letter.

 ** _Draco,_**

 ** _First I would like to say thank you for "The Creature Inside", it was very hard for me to pass it off to you earlier, and I am glad that it is back in my sights. As for your inquiry about the other book, you are correct in assuming that I purchased it and am currently reading it. Your Blaise was right, this is a book everyone should read._**

 ** _Ginny decided after you left that we needed to go home immediately, her intent was to start interrogating me about everything that you said, but like all women, got distracted by the possibility of proposals._**

 ** _As to your breakfast suggestion, I usually go open up the shop at 8:15 for Aiden…but would you care to have lunch with me instead? If you aren't previously engaged that is… it wouldn't be a date, just a lunch between friends…_**

 ** _I have many questions for you, you have definitely surprised me today. So, if you're interested I will be at Madame Zahre's at 1:00._**

 ** _I hope to see you there.._**

 ** _Hermione Granger_**

Draco looked up in shock, Blaise reaches over and takes the letter to read.

"Well…it looks like your bribe worked!"

—

Hermione watches as Cornelius swoops out of her living room window, did she make the right decision? She has no idea what possessed her to invite him to lunch, they were seeing other tomorrow night for merlins sake. Do they really need to see each other twice in one day?

"'Mione? Everything ok?" Ginny asks from behind her.

Hermione turns to her friend trying to mask her overwhelming emotions.

"Yeah, everything is good," She smiles at her best friend, "Ron is going to come back later to talk, do you think something is wrong?" She hoped changing the subject again would work.

Ginny looks at her friend for a minute and smiles, "Im sure he is fine, now come and help me get ready for the surprise of my life."

They spend the next two hours picking out a dress, doing hair and make up, and laughing about all the 'Harry surprises' gone wrong. In the end its 6:55 pm and Ginny is ready to go.

She ended up picking a lovely cream colored floor length dress, spaghetti strapped with flowers on the bust. Her hair was quite the topic of discussion, up or down? Curled or straight? What we ended up with was curled slightly and pulled up off of her face. Beautiful and elegant, but not something too over the top.

Shoes they almost ended up getting in a fist fight over. Hermione thought that a slight heal would go perfect with the dress, Ginny however wanted to wear flats. As the hours came to an end they had both decided to go with a wedged sandal. Something that Ginny could walk in and also stay true to who she was. A tomboy through and through.

The Floo sounded at 7:00 on the dot and Harry and Ron came through. Harry looking dashing in a gray tailored suit and pale blue tie. He looked great, minus the terrified look on his face as he looks over at Hermione. She giggles a bit as Ron slaps his best mate on the back.

"GINNY! We're here!" Ron shouts for his sister as he walks over to his spot on the couch. He has changed into his regular robes and street clothes, looking much more relaxed than he did a few hours ago.

"Ok, ok! You don't need to shout at me!" Ginny calls from the hallway, she walks into the living room a little hesitantly. Ron and Hermione look at each other happily as Harry walks over to Ginny.

—

"Come on mate, you're going to be fine, you've defeated dragons! Not too mention bloody Voldemort! You can get on one knee and propose to my sister!"

It was 6:30 pm and Harry had just finished getting in his suit. He had just turned to the dresser where the ring box was sitting open when he realized something… This was it. He was going to propose to Ginny, the once awkward little girl turned to the love of his life… and he was TERRIFIED. Up until this moment it hadn't hit him, even when he asked Mr. Weasley last week for his permission.

"What if she says no, Ron?" He looked over to his best friend who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

Ron stood up and crossed over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "She loves you mate, she always has. Everything is going to work out." He reaches over to the dresser top and picks up the ring box. "You take care of my baby sister, Harry, she deserves the whole world…"

"Ron, I'll take care of her, I promise."

Ron hands him back the ring and smiles, "Great, lets go over the plan once more before we go."

—

Ron and Harry come through the floo to find Hermione sitting on one of the love seats.

Harry is trying very hard not to pass out when Ron calls out for Ginny.

"GINNY! We're here!"

"Ok, ok! You don't need to shout at me!" She shouts back right as she walks in.

I could swear my heart stopped right then, she looks absolutely stunning, the definition of a fairy goddess.

He could imagine it now, her walking down the isle towards him with that beautiful smile on her face. Everything about her was amazing, from the way she held herself to the way her eyes would strike in mischief the moment she had a crazy idea.

This was love. He crossed over to her and reached for her hands.

"You look absolutely stunning Gin."

She smiled at him shyly, "Thank you, Harry.."

He leaned over to kiss her, when his lips touched hers it was like everything suddenly made sense. She melted to his touch, fitting him in every way, she was made for him. Everything in his life had led him to this woman, every choice he made, and every choice that was made for him. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

He stepped back and smiled at her, "Ginny? Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

She giggled a bit, "I thought I already was."

Ron and Hermione chuckled a bit from the couches and Harry smiled at the love of his life.

He grabbed her hand, linking their fingers together, and started to lead her outside of the apartment.

When they reached the front door he turned to her, "Ok, love, close your eyes…"

She looked up at him curiously, "What do you mean? The restaurant is just down the street…are we apparating somewhere?"

He chuckled, "Ginny, love, if you will be patient, I will explain everything.."

She giggled at the repeat statement from earlier that day. "Ok, Harry Potter, I trust you."

She closed her eyes and smiled at him softly. He couldn't help it, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her one more time. Then, turning around slightly, he apparated them to the burrow.

—

With a rush of wind they apparated outside of her and Hermione's flat, she knew they weren't in diagon alley anymore because of the slight chill in the air. She was about to say something about needing a jacket when someone wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"Love? Just a few more seconds, then you can open your eyes." Harry told her, she smiled in what she thought was his general direction.

Maybe he was better at surprises than she thought…

All the sudden music started to play…her breath caught in her throat, she recognized the song as one that she and harry had danced to the night he told her he loved her…

"Ok, open your eyes…"

She opened her eyes slowly, in front of her were her parents, each holding a lit candle smiling at her. She turned slowly seeing all the people she loved, Ron stepped into view closely followed by Hermione who had tears streaming down her face… all her closest friends from Hogwarts were crowding around her in a circle holding candles.

As she finished turning around the circle she stopped at her parents again, her father stepping forward he brushes the tears off of her face, leaning in and kissing her cheek he says,

"Everyday… anytime you need me, for the rest of my life, I will be there honey… you will always be my little girl…I'm so proud of the woman you have become…"

He steps back and smiles at something over her head, she turns around and there he is…

The crowd has parted to reveal Harry, she doesn't think her heart can handle anymore when he steps forward taking her hand almost like she is the only thing keeping him from floating away..

"Gin….I have waited all my life for you, you are my person…my everything. You match me in ways I didn't think possible…" He looks into her eyes, she knows how nervous he is, but he doesn't let it show… "You support me and keep my feet on the ground, you never cease to make me smile or laugh… I could never have proposed to you in a stuffy restaurant, thats not who you are, not how WE are… you make me feel alive. You are the light in my life, and I am asking you now, in front of everyone we love….Ginny Weasley.." he gets down on one knee and pulls out a dainty purple ring box. He opens it up to reveal a delicate diamond ring. She puts her hands to her mouth and gasps, letting more tears fall.

"Will you marry me?"

She looks into his eyes, seeing the tears gathering there. She slowly pulls her hands away from her mouth and moves some wayward hair out of harry's face."Yes."

—


	5. Chapter 5: Falling in Love

Chapter 5:

There was a round of applause as Harry slipped the delicate ring onto Ginnys finger.

Hermione was in awe of her best friends, she couldn't believe that he had pulled off this amazing proposal. She was wiping a few tears from her eyes, leaving their candles to float in the air the crowd rushed over to the happy couple.

"He had you fooled didn't he?" Ron says as he turns towards her, he's got a few tears in his eyes as well and Hermione smacks him on the arm lightly.

"Ronald Weasley, are you telling me this was the plan all along?" She smiles at him in awe as he winks at her. "You boys are definitely full of surprises!"

Ron laughs with her and wraps an arm around her shoulders kissing her forehead, "Ye of little faith, 'Mione."

She cuddles a little closer to him as the wind picks up a bit. They start to make their way to the happy couple as Mr. Weasley shouts: "For those interested, Molly has a congratulatory feast prepared in the kitchen! She obviously was hoping for a yes!"

Everyone laughs with him as molly slaps his arm playfully. As people start making their way to the house the pair finally see Ginny and Harry, cuddled close not even caring about what is happening around them.

"Ok Harry, you're going to have her with you for next hundred or so years of your life, let me hug my little sister!" Ron shouts, squeezing Hermiones' shoulders he lets go and separates the happy couple to pick up his sister in a giant hug.

Hermione walks over to Harry to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you Harry," she whispers. Harry picks her up and gives her a twirl making her giggle a bit.

"Hey! Who's the one you're marrying?!" Ginny shouts as Harry continues to twirl Hermione.

Harry chuckles and puts Hermione down, going over to Ginny and picking her up and twirling her as well. They all start to laugh as Ginny trys not to laugh at her new fiancé.

"Ok, you four! Stop lolly-gagging and get in here, before mom has a heart attack!" Shouts George while leaning out the front door.

Harry puts Ginny down and kisses her deeply. "Shall we go inside, my beautiful Fiancé?"

Ginny giggles and nods her head, they turn around and start walking away towards the front door. Hermione is about to follow them when Ron grabs her arm. She looks at him in confusion, noticing a nervous flush on his face.

"Hermione?" He asks her softly, "Since we should probably stay for dinner, do you think we could talk for a minute?"

"Sure, is everything alright?" He looks like he's just been punched in the gut by a bludger, he hasn't looked this nervous since he asked her to be his girlfriend. Oh, Merlin! He's not going to do that again Is he?

Hermione starts to get panicky, she loves Ron, she does, but their was a reason they broke up. As much as she loved him, she would never be happy being an aurors wife, the constant danger, not speaking for weeks at a time, sometimes even longer.

"Min, calm down," he laughs at her, "I can see the cogs in your brain working. This isn't about us, I promise." He chuckles a bit more, and puts his arm out to her.

She lets out a breath and smiles at him, slipping her arm through his.

"So what's on your mind?"

Ron starts to lead her away from the burrow, he casts a warming charm around the both of them and takes a deep breath.

"Hermione... something... happened... while I was on my mission… something that changed me, and I don't really know exactly how to say it."

She stops him from walking and looks up at him worriedly, "You're not hurt are you?"

She runs her eyes over him searching for any signs of injury, noticing again how handsome he is, even though she knew they couldn't be together anymore, she would always love him and would always keep him close to her heart.

He touches her cheek for a moment forcing her to look in his eyes, there is something in his eyes she's never seen before, a kind of maturity that he'd never had... He looks at peace with whatever it is he's going to tell her.

"I'm not injured honey, I've found someone." Hermione gasps as he continues, he starts walking again and Hermione try's to keep up, "It was the first week out on the mission, I was supposed to be protecting this woman...bad family situation and all that. I can't get too into detail since confidentiality... but the more I got to know her, the more I found that I liked her... She frustrated me, fought with me, made me want to pull my hair out... but she also made me laugh. She kept me sane on the crazy ride we were both on."

Hermione didn't realize their were tears streaming down her face, her Ron? How could the man, who's idea of romance included going to see quidditch, be talking so sweetly about a woman.

"I fell in lover with her, Hermione... and she fell in love with me too." He turns to look at her, seeing the tears he pulls out the handkerchief that Molly had always demanded her boys carry, and started to wipe of her tears from her cheek.

"Who is she? Can you be with her?" Hermione softly asks him.

Ron sighs, he starts to lead her again, walking slowly. "It's complicated, the ministry would never allow me to be with her if they knew that we fell in love on a mission. But... I knew her before the mission... so I don't think they'll care."

Hermione stopped him, "You knew her before? Who is she, do I know her?" Hermione looks into his eyes, seeing his heartache, she looks closer at him and sees determination in his eyes. Whoever this woman is, Ronald Weasley is willing to fight to keep her.

"Min, you know her, and I don't want you to be mad... people change, I will be the first to admit that I have never been of that opinion before, but she changed my mind... she changed me."

"Ron, if you love this girl than it really doesn't matter what I think..." she stares into his eyes, those eyes she will always love, and smiles at him softly.

"You'll always be my girl, you know that right?" He pulls her into a soft hug, "You'll always be the girl that got away, I'll always love you."

Hermione nuzzles into his chest and smiles, "I love you too Ron, always… no matter what I will support you in everything you do. Whoever you decide to love… now tell me, who is this girl?"

Ron pulls back and looks at her, "It's Pansy Parkinson..."

Hermione was shocked, she steps away from him and starts to pace in front of Ron, biting her lip. Pansy Parkinson? Dracos' ex girlfriend? The girl who followed him around like a lost puppy all through out their years at Hogwarts? She realized that their were probably many other objections to the girl, her slytherin status, her wanting to sell out Harry during the last battle, the fact that she was a bit of a bitch... but the only things she could think of was her past relationship with Draco.

How long were she and Draco together? Did he love her? Does he know about her and Ron? They were both apart of very influential pure blood families, she could remember a time where she overheard Parkinson and some other slytherin girls talking about hopefully marrying Draco after graduation. She felt a wave of relief when she remembered it never happened.

"Hermione? Are you ok?"

She looks up remembering that she was talking to Ron, he looks a bit confused and a bit nervous, like he's waiting for her to yell at him. She stops and thinks for a minute... he loves her, most importantly she loves him too… maybe Draco isn't the only pureblood who changed after the war...

Hermione smiles at Ron softly, "You love her?"

He hesitates for a moment, "Yes...more than I ever thought I could love someone."

"Then that's all that matters." She smiles a little wider at him, his mouth opening in shock. "Who am I to say that people can't change? The war caused many bad things to happen, but it also brought people to understand who they are, and what kind of person they want to be. If you say that Pansy has changed, if you say that you love her, then I trust you."

Ron is silent for a moment, a small smile slowly crawling up his face.

"Thank you Hermione..." he leans down and kisses her forehead before pulling her into a hug.

"Just know, if she hurts you, I'll hex her so fast she won't be able to say quidditch."

He laughs and they turn around walking back towards the house.

"Harry told me that Draco asked you out today," Hermione looks up at him in surprise, "Come on min, the ferret asks you out and you're surprised Harry told me?"

She smiles and punches him in the arm, grinning as he holds his arm in mock pain.

"Yes, he asked me out, I said yes. And if you can date Pansy Parkinson, I can date Draco Malfoy." She winks at him giggling at the funny statement.

He chuckles and wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, "Fine, but the same goes for him, if he hurts you even a little, I'll use my auror contacts and make him disappear."

"Ronald Weasley, you will not!" He chuckles darkly and winks at her.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione snuggles closer to her best friend and first love. Who would have thought they both would end up with slytherins?

Wait…what?

—


	6. Chapter 6: Crooks and Corni

**For this chapter I really wanted us to get to know Draco, his family, and how people can change. I know its not very conventional, but I really love Lucius and Narcissa, and I wanted to show their love for each other and their son. Also I just thought a bit with Hermione and her kitty would be cute ;) I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6:

The rest of the night passed by fairly quickly for Hermione, it was a night filled with laughter and love, and she adored every second of it. To keep herself from overthinking about herself and Draco, she spent most of the night flitting from one group of friends to the next. It was around midnight when she finally found herself back in her flat. Ginny had decided to spend the night with Harry at their future home of Grimmauld Place, so Hermione had the flat to herself.

She loved it when she could be alone for even a little bit, not that she didn't like spending time with her friends, but sometimes her inner introvert would come out after a night like this one. Hermione smiled to herself at the memories of that night. The subtle kisses Harry would leave on Ginnys' cheek. The look of awe ginny had on her face any time she happened to look at the ring on her hand.

Ron and her didn't speak much the rest of the night, she was still a bit in shock over his revelation. Ron and Pansy, Pansy and Ron… no matter how she phrased it in her head she couldn't picture the two of them together.

'Although, I guess you could say the same about Draco and I.' she thought to herself as she walked into her kitchen for some tea. 'I've got to stop thinking about him! We haven't even gone on a date yet, for Godricks sake!'

She groaned and put a pot on the stove for some tea, no matter how much she loved magic, she felt so much peace making tea by hand.

She heard a 'hoot' behind her and startled. She turned and saw Dracos' owl Cornelius perched on the window sill, preening himself.

"What in the world…?" Hermione walks over to the beautiful bird and lifted her hand up for him to come to her. She wasn't disappointed when he hoped over to her and raised his head up into her hand.

"What are you doing here Cornelius? Miss me?" She giggled a bit as he hooted happily, she wondered if Draco knew his owl had come to be with her.

She heard the screech of the pot signaling the hot water, "Come on, lets get you a treat."

He hooted at her, and swooped after her into the kitchen. Hermione got a little bowl, one that she usually saved for Crookshanks when he was particularly hungry, and filled it with some owl pellets she had in the cupboard. She started chatting to the owl about random things when she heard a soft growl emanating from behind her, she turned and saw her cat crouched down looking up at the owl with hatred.

"Oh come on, crooks, you have your own food. Corni over here is hungry too!" The owl in question hooted happily at the nickname. He picked up a couple of pellets in his talons and swooped down next to her cat and looked at him for a moment.

They glared at each other, communicating with soft grunts and mewling, getting nervous she wondered; if they fought who would win…probably the owl… She really didn't want to have to deal with a fight that might end up in her cats death. Before she could separate the two of them, Cornelius stuck out one of his talons and dropped the extra pellets in front of crooks, hopping back a bit.

Her cat immediately began to purr, dropping down to eat the peace offering. Hermione started to giggle and sat next to the two of them on the floor with her tea in hand. Crookshanks was purring and eating while Cornelius went and got himself some more pellets, bringing them over to eat with his new friend.

Hermione smiled at the two new friends and started telling them about her day, they hooted and meowed at the right places, both of them enjoying the stories of the bookstore and of the proposal. Any time Draco was brought up Corni would hoot affectionally, while crooks would just keep meowing, almost like he was rolling his eyes at his new friend.

She had no idea how late it had become when she found herself yawning a little bit too long, picking up her familiar and calling out to the owl she stumbled down the hall into her bedroom. Not even caring about pajamas, she slipped her dress over her head and climbed under the covers, crookshanks sleeping on the pillow next to her and Cornelius next to him on the nightstand.

She smiled at them once more and drifted off to sleep with the sounds of purring and soft hooting in her head.

—

The next day Draco was giving himself a once over in front of the mirror next to his massive walk-in closet. He donned simple gray pants with his favorite white dress shirt. He had changed clothes three times before he had settled on this outfit, he didn't have any clue why he was so nervous. It was just lunch, a lunch between friends as Hermione had made a point to say.

Friends… he supposed they had to start with something. They had been enemies for so long it made sense that they needed to be friends before their first date.

"You look handsome, darling," he turned to see his mother in his doorway with a small smile on her face, "Dressing up for someone special?" she walked over to him raising her cheek slightly to him so he could kiss her.

"Thank you mum, and yes I have a lunch date with a friend of mine."

"Ahh, a friend. Does that friend happen to have deep brown eyes, a silken complexion and the talent of reading 'Hogwarts a History' in one sitting?" She looks up at him with mischief in her eyes, and a smile on her face.

He stares at his mother for a moment, How in Morganas' brilliant tits did his mother know he was going to see Hermione? She starts to giggle when his father walks into his bedroom.

His parents, just like him, had changed a lot after the war. His mother had insisted that day after the battle that the two of them go away for a while, telling Draco that it was for his fathers health. They were gone nearly two months, and when they came back they were completely different people. They were more affectionate with each other and Draco, and much more at peace.

His father was especially changed, he no longer sported his long locks, now his hair was cut as short as Draco's. And Instead of the sneer he had become known for, he now wore a soft smile, always looking towards Narcissa with an open expression of love.

Lucius walked into the room coming up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her leaning in and kissing the soft spot under her ear.

Draco smiled at his parents, "Must you do that in my room?" he asked, no malice in his tone, just happiness.

His father looked up at him and smiled softly, "Son, when you have a beautiful woman in your arms, every location is proper for kissing." He chuckled slightly as Narcissa blushed at her husbands words. "Speaking of women, and kissing, are you not going to be late for your date with Miss Granger?"

Draco's jaw dropped, "How is it that you know about today when I haven't told either of you? And who said anything about kissing?" Not that he hasn't been thinking about kissing…

His parents look at each other and smile.

Narcissa leans back into her husband putting her hands on his, "We may be old Draco, but when your only son goes to one shop every day for hours at a time, then comes home with a silly little expression on his face, one tends to come to the conclusion that a woman is involved. There are only three women who work at Flourish and Blotts; Tamsin Twycross, Mr. Thicknesses' fiancé, Miss Ginny Weasley, who is newly engaged to Mr. Harry Potter, and one Miss Hermione Granger."

His parents are still looking at him with content smiles on their faces. He doesn't understand, are they happy for him?

"You're not…upset? That I have feelings for…. A muggleborn?" He asks them uncertainly.

Lucius sighs, stepping away from his wives embrace he comes over and puts a hand on his sons shoulder. "Draco, I…" He looks over at his wife for support, she nods her head and he turns back to his son, "I am so sorry son… I ruined this family with my prejudice. You and your mother were almost killed… because of me, of my stupidity… I will never be able to fully express how sorry I am. You have a chance to have an amazing life, don't let someone like me be in your way of being happy. I would not care if she was a squib, or even a muggle… I trust your judgment, if you like her… I like her."

Draco looks up into his fathers eyes, not knowing what to say. When he doesn't come up with anything, other than letting his inner eleven year old out to start crying, he pulls his father into a hug. It was the first time that he had initiated the intimacy with his father since he was a child. His father wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

"I will make up for the way I have treated you Draco, you will never again doubt how much I love you and how proud I am of you."

They stood there hugging for a moment until sniffing caught their attention. They released each other and turned to Narcissa.

She was wiping her eyes, a watery smile lingering on her lips. "Oh, my boys!" She rushes into her husbands embrace pulling Draco in as well.

They stood there for the first time as a complete family, letting the past fall away. A silent promise between the three that nothing would ever keep them from being a family again.

Family… finally they were the family Draco had always craved.

After a few moments, a pop is heard in the room. Lucius looks up to see one of the house elves looking uncertain.

"Ah Kimble, was there something the matter?" Narcissa asked of her house elf.

The three of them finally came a part as Kimble answers, "Masters wanted to have lunch now? Or shall Kimble return later?"

"Thank you Kimble, we will take lunch in our wing as Draco has an appointment and wont be joining us." Narcissa answers, smiling kindly at the elf. Kimble bows deeply and disapparates away.

While Draco and Lucius had been going through their trials, the house elves had been her constant companions. She had become a much kinder person and had even decided to give them all the chance to be free, which they refused, instead just asking for some new pillow cases (which she now bought them anytime she found ones they would find suitable).

Draco smiles at his mother, leaning in to give her a kiss, and then turns to smile at his father once more.

"It looks like I better get going. Don't want to be late for my first outing with Hermione."

They both turn to leave, Lucius whispering something to his wife making her giggle.

He shakes his head smiling at his parents and turns around on the spot disappearing to Diagon Alley.

—


	7. Chapter 7: A nosey Hostess

Chapter 7:

Draco walks up to the shop at 12:45, he figures that a nice cup of tea before Hermione shows up would do him good. As he walks in he looks around at the cosy little place, its like walking into a book shop, which is exactly why he invited her there in the first place. Warm coloring of brown and red seemed to be the theme around the shop, with ten or so small tables scattered about, it was a place built have a quiet lunch, dinner, or even a nice read. He noticed a fireplace, with a charm placed around the perimeter so it wouldn't get too hot, against the far left corner. It had an older looking couch in front of it with two vintage armchairs.

He made his way over to a table close to the middle of the room, sitting in a way he can see the front door and the back door where the kitchen is. He spots Madame Zahre coming towards him with a soft smile on her face.

"Ah, 'Ello Mster Malfoy, wat can ei do for you today?"

He smiled back at her, he'd always loved coming here, the Madame was a beautiful woman. It used to be that he and his friends would come in just for her, even if she was older than their mothers. With long dark raven locks that fell in curls down to her waist, and a very curvaceous shape it was a wonder that she never found a husband.

"Hello Madame, just a cuppa for now, I'm just waiting on a friend of mine to join me."

She smiled knowingly at him, "Ahhh yes… Miss Granger should be 'ere soon. She was always one for punctu'alty." She laughs at his startled expression and walks away.

How is it that everyone seems to know what is going on before he does? He watches the mysterious woman walk away shaking his head in confusion, then he turns his attention to the rest of the customers. He was always a people watcher, even before Hogwarts, he loved watching and making up stories for the people that would walk by.

Their weren't many in yet, most would go to other more mainstream pubs for lunch time. Their was a woman who seemed to be just a few years older than Draco, sitting in the corner by the fireplace, her nose pressed into what looked like a healers guidebook, she didn't seem to be going anywhere soon he surmised. He looked over to a man who had been going over some papers in front of him, he seemed like a stuffy politician if you asked Draco. Probably a ministry man, a disgruntled ministry man.

It was only a few seconds after he started making up a story for said man, who had started attacking his sandwich with a passion only found in a man who hasn't eaten in twenty years, that Madame Zahre came up with a small tea tray.

"You aren't to look like zat are you? You look as if you were 'ounded by Griffins! At least loosen up zat top button, or you will scare 'er away!"

He looks at her for a moment, she isn't serious is she? After waiting to long to answer, she waved her fingers at his neck and his top two buttons came undone.

"Madame!" He gasps as he tries to hold his shirt together.

She looks at him sternly, "Mster Malfoy, you like zis girl, yes?"

"Well, yes! Of course I like her, but I don't see how its any of your business!"

"You will trust me. You no want to be so….wat is word…stiff? Ze whole time I 'ave known you, you 'ave ben too aware of the appearance you give. Calm, be ze new Draco, yes?"

She looks down at him with concern showing through her eyes, he knew he had always wanted to put his best foot forward, but… stiff? Is this what Hermione thought? I guess leaving a button undone wouldn't be the end of the world…

"Ok Madame, but just one," he chuckles a bit at her disappointed frown, "we are only meeting here as friends, after all. I'll be sure to keep this in mind for our date later tonight, though."

She claps her hands excitedly. "Ah ha! Two dats in one day!" She screeched and rushed away, shaking his head and smiling at the funny woman, he gets his tea ready. A splash of milk, and no sugar.

As he was about to take a first sip of his tea he noticed someone through the front window.

—

It was 12:50, Hermione new she was early, but she was nervous! Maybe getting there early and having some tea before Draco showed up would calm her nerves. She stands outside of the quaint little tea shop, she always loved coming to Madame Zahre's, it was the perfect place to come and just be. Alone and with a book, or with her friends, it was a shop that conformed to the situation.

The problem about today was she didn't know the type of situation she was in… she told Draco that it was just lunch between two friends, but she wasn't entirely convinced of that herself. All night she was plagued with dreams of her encounters with him over the past few years: snide comments in the hallways of Hogwarts, breaking up duels between him and harry… then the dreams shifted to the scene from the bookstore yesterday.

Only this time the lighting shifts to that of romance, his shirt collar open so she can see the strong and lean body beneath. He wears the same easy charming smile that he did in real life, only this time there is something in his eyes that draws her closer to him. Lust.

She can hear herself ask him in a sultry voice, "Can I help you with something?"

His smile deepens, his eyes dilated, "Oh yes, Hermione, I could definitely use you…"

She can feel her own smile grow, and with a sexy swish of her hips she slowly walks over to him, stopping just out of reach, she rakes her eyes over his body.

"And what…can you use me… for…?" Her eyes finally make it up to his, a gray storm meeting her chocolate eyes.

Draco reaches out to her and gently pulls her body flush with his, leaning so he can whisper in her ear.

"I gave you your Christmas present, now I want mine."

He steps back slightly to look in her eyes, and then swoops in for a kiss, and that is when she wakes up, entangled in his arms, in a passionate embrace.

She woke in a cold sweat, with Crookshanks and Cornelius looking at her with interest, blushing and hoping she hadn't made any noise.

She hasn't realized that she was pacing until she heard a soft chuckle from behind her.

"Worried I wouldn't show up?"

She turns to see the object of her nervousness, leaning next to the open door to Madame Zahres'. She looks him over, he looks different, gray slacks and a white dress shirt. Almost as if he were going to a muggle town, she starts to blush when she notices that the top button of his shirt is open.

'He didn't do that for you, he's just trying to be comfortable!' She tries to tell herself, as she is inspecting him.

He laughs outright this time, "Are you just going to stare at me, or are we going to have some lunch?"

He reaches out to her, obviously to lead her into the shop, NOT to pull her into his arms. Get a grip 'Min!

She blushes further and puts her hand into his, noticing for the first time how strong his hands are. Capable, like he worked with them and knew exactly what to do with them. She wondered briefly how they would feel on her… STOP.

He has lead her into the cafe at this point and taken her to a cosy little table in the middle of the room. He drops her hand to pull out her chair for her and she thanks him. He smiles at her, probably thinking she was thanking him for pulling out her chair, but it was really for him letting her hand go. She couldn't handle the warmth of his hands anymore, two minutes into this lunch and she's already thinking about running away to hide forever.

They sit their for a moment looking at each other, Draco with a soft smile looking at her expectantly, and Hermione trying to keep her blushing to a check.

"AH! Miss 'Mione! So glad to see you in ze shop today, it is so nice to see Mster Dr'co 'ave a lady with 'im, it is about time he noticed you and ze woman you 'ave become! So, Wat can I get for you today?"

Hermione smiled at the woman, looking back at Draco she had to cover her mouth to stop the giggle from escaping, he had lost all charm and looked like a teenage boy caught snogging with his date. If she hadn't seen him blushing brighter than the sun, she would have never believed it possible.

He looks at her as she is trying not to laugh and his expression softens again, and just when she thinks Draco Malfoy couldn't surprise her more, he starts to laugh. His face lights up as he laughs, and Hermione cant hold it in any longer and joins him.

They sit there just laughing with each other for a few minutes, not noticing Madame Zahres' fond smile. As they settle down, Draco leans over and wipes a stray tear from her eye, his thumb lingering on her rosy cheek, caressing slightly.

He looks over to the happy owner giving her his order then looks over to Hermione still smiling at her, "Are you ready to order?"

Feeling more comfortable in her own skin she orders her favorite, Turkey and Ham sandwich with a side of chips. She looks back at Draco as Madame leaves, even though he's not laughing anymore, his face is still flushed, and she cant help but admire how handsome he is with a blush on his face. She had no idea that he was thinking the same thing about her.

"Can I make you a cup of tea?" He asks her softly.

She looks down at the table noticing the tea tray for the first time, how long has that been there?

"Oh, um, yes… thanks, just a bit of milk, no sugar."

His smile widens as he makes her tea. Handing the cup to her he makes for his own, and takes a sip.

"So, how are you finding your new books?" He asks her conversationally.

She looks up from her perfectly made tea, "Oh, they're really great. I finished 'The Creature Inside' this morning during my first break. I have to admit that it was a very surprising story, the way Evelyn chose her families safety over her career really touched me. It caught me really off guard, the whole story you get the impression that her family doesn't approve of her career choice, of finding those creatures and rehabilitating them, but they always did, didn't they? The reader realizes in the end, that even though she wanted to protect her family, all she really had to do to protect them was be honest with them, and not be afraid of what their reactions could be. That brings me to one of the questions I had for you actually… The main character, who was it that she reminds you of?"

"Straight to the tough questions, huh?" He chuckled, then looks her in the eye, the intensity of his stare has her remembering her dream. No longer embarrassed about the situation they were in (talking about books does that to Hermione) she stares right back, letting his eyes roam her face. "Isn't it obvious Hermione? A woman who would give up her family to protect them from the things she does, the things that she does for the greater good of the magical world…"

He reaches over and takes her hand intwining their fingers together, he flips their hands so hers is on top and leans down and kisses her hand.

She watches his movements slowly, when his lips meet her hand she feels a soft tingling sensation crawl up her arm. Unintentionally her fingers tighten in his hold. He smiles at her again and leans back into his chair.

"What other questions did you have for me?"

Before she can pull her hand out of his, so she can start thinking clearly again, Madame comes by and drops off their food. Winking at them she turns and walks away, causing another soft laugh to come out of Draco.

She starts out slowly, "Well…I guess I just wanted to know what is happening here. We've never really been friendly, and here we are…. you're holding my hand… and you just kissed it."

He nods in confirmation, squeezing her hand slightly. She continues, "I mean, do you like me? Is this some sort of bet? Or do you really want to spend time getting to know me?"

He lets go of her hand, and for a moment Hermione wonders if this whole thing was some sort of bet. Un starts to nibble on a chip from his plate, like he was contemplating the answer to her question.

"A few months ago I was black mailed by my best friend into getting out of the house for the first time since my trial… I was walking down the street here in Diagon Alley on my way to his flat. When I passed Flourish and Blotts I happened to look inside and I saw you helping a first year find his way to the right books. You seemed so in your element, and the smile on your face… I haven't been able to get it out of my head…"

She hasn't said a word during his speech, she is just staring at him. 'I don't think I have ever heard him talk this much in my life…'

"I guess, to answer your question, I do like you. I think you are an amazing woman…" He looks into her eyes again, "and if you'll let me, I'd really like to take you on a few dates. I'm not the same person I was in school, and I get the feeling you aren't either."

She smiles softly at him, "I don't think any one of us are the same people we were before the war…and I think I like you too." She blushes and looks down, "Well I like what I've seen so far anyways…" She giggles a bit nervously and he joins her.

He takes her hand in his again, "Well do you have anymore questions for me Hermione?" She shakes her head and blushes.

They continue their lunch, having a thrilling debate about some of their favorite books. Both bringing up possible meanings they'd never thought about.

After 45 minutes of laughing and getting to know each other better, Hermione's wand started to vibrate.

She sighs and stops the enchantment, "I guess that means I have to go, Aiden is probably wondering where I am." She looks at him smiling sadly, "I had a really nice lunch Draco…I'll see you tonight right?"

For the thousandth time in those 45 minutes, he smiled at her, "Of course, i've been looking forward to it. Do you want me to pick you up at the shop? Or do you want to go home first?"

"Well I guess it depends on where we are going…Im not exactly dressed for anything above lunch at a coffee shop." She laughs looking down at her simple black blouse and brown and gold paisley skirt. She loved it, Ginny called it her "old hippie" skirt, but she didn't really care.

"I think you look beautiful." He said it so softly, she almost didn't hear him. Almost. She looked into his eyes and could see the sincerity there, and smiled at him.

Her wand vibrated again, letting her know she was almost late for work, and she tore her eyes away from him.

"I have this favorite place in the muggle world I like to go now and then, I thought we could give it a try together. What do you say? Nothing fancy, but I would consider wearing something you might get dirty."

Her brows furrow in confusion, 'Dirty? What in the world…." He laughs at her expression and smooths some stray hair away from her face.

"Its just a precaution, the first time I went there I got stuff all over my clothes. Then again, I had no idea what I was doing at the time. So what time should I pick you up?"

She shoves the questions flowing through her brain, out of the way, and finally answers him. "Would 8:30 be too late?"

"Sounds perfect. Want to wright down the address for me?"

She grabs a napkin and uses her wand to wright down her floo address, she gives it to him as he puts some money on the table, then they both stand up walking out of the shop together.

"May I walk you back to work?" He asks taking her hand.

"Sure," she smiles at him, they walk the short distance in comfortable silence.

When they reach Flourish and Blotts, he grabs her other hand and looks her in the eyes.

"Hermione, its customary after an outing for a pureblood man to give his date a kiss on the cheek…do I have permission to do so?"

She gulps nervously, "I guess that'd be ok…" she looks up at him tentatively, he steps towards her slowly and leans towards her. Instead of kissing her on the cheek like she thought he would he kisses her on the corner of her mouth, lingering there for a bit longer than was probably appropriate for the pureblood tradition.

He steps back slowly, squeezing her hands slightly, "I'll see you later Hermione, I'm looking forward to it."

He backs away slowly, keeping his eyes on hers, then turns and walks away.

"Holy crap… what have I gotten myself into?"

—


	8. Chapter 8: Jitters

*6:00 PM:

"No customers in two hours, how is that possible!" Hermione says to Ginny. They had been sitting at the front desk chatting for the past half hour, but Hermione could no longer contain her frustration.

"Oh come on Min, their have been plenty of people, you just haven't noticed since you've been watching the clock like a hawk!"

"I have not!" Except she had been…but for good reason! She was pretty sure that someone (probably Ginny) had slowed time down somehow, which broke the clock, effectively making her late for her date.

*6:45 PM:

Ginny watches as Hermione slowly bangs her head on the counter. Rolling her eyes she helps the old woman in front of the counter with her books.

"Is she alright?" The woman asks curiously.

"Oh she's fine, she is just nervous about a first date. She's been in love with him for years, I expect them to be married with seven children before she hits 30." Ginny says loudly enough to get Hermione's attention.

"GINNY!" Hermione shouts as the old woman laughs.

*7:25 PM:

"THAT'S It! I cant stand it anymore! If you don't leave right this second I will personally fill your Christmas stocking with every Quidditch figurine I can find!"

Hermione looked up at Ginny in horror, she KNEW Hermione hated those figurines! They grew attached to whoever they were given too and would follow them around unceasingly! It was extremely annoying! Especially cause she always seemed to receive one of Viktor and he always tried to kiss her cheek. Not the easiest thing for a figurine to accomplish.

"Ginny, I cant leave yet! It's not the end of shift, plus, I don't want to just be sitting around waiting for him! What if he is late? What if-"

"You shut it right now Hermione Granger. You know as well as I do that he wont stand you up or be late! He was just as early as you were for lunch, you have nothing to be worried about. Now, get out of here before I hex you and you cant even go!"

*7:50 PM:

Hermione had gone home, forced out the door by her best friend AND her boss. When she got home she stomped to her bedroom followed by her familiar and the now ever-present owl, ranting to them all the way.

After retelling the days events and the attitude of her best friend, she contemplated what to wear to her and Draco's first date.

"…Something that I'm ok with getting dirty…Well that isn't the best sign is it crooks?" He mewls at her in agreement as she looks through her closet. It takes her no less that 30 minutes to find the perfect outfit. She settles on her favorite dark blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved cream colored shirt, her favorite brown boots, and a lighter coat. It might be December, but she wasn't going to wear one of those marshmallow coats on a first date!

After she is dressed and ready to go, she heads into the living room to start re-reading her Christmas present. She got into the habit of re-reading after she had discovered she had not processed a small section in her ancient runes text third year, the end result was missing five points on an exam, which her friends had teased her mercilessly for. She found the result was the same with her light readings as well, it always seemed that in her excitement in getting a new book she would skip over parts or not fully read a section.

She took off her boots and curled into the comfy love seat setting her alarm for 8:15. Putting her wand on the coffee table, she starts to read with crookshanks cuddled next to her, and Cornelius sitting on the small owl post next to the window.

—

*8:25 PM:

"I cant wait any longer! She's just going to have to deal with me being a bit early." Draco says to himself.

He had dressed fairly quickly into grey trousers, with a dark blue long sleeved shirt and a black jacket, after a quick shopping trip in Diagon Alley with his parents. Both of whom, had gained up on him telling him he was too "casually dressed" for a first date and proceeded to try and persuade him into changing his outfit, which he had refused and forced them from room, warding it behind them.

He looked at the mantel where his present for her was, as was customary for a first date in pureblood culture. He had decided on a small silver bookmark with an apple on the top. Silver was customary as a first date present, as it represented a new beginning and a fresh, clean start. A bookmark was obviously to go with her new books, and an apple because he had always thought of her as a teacher of sorts.

Taking a deep breath he stepped into the fireplace and called out for Hermione's flat.

Stepping through the floo, he wandlessly cleaned himself of the soot he'd gotten on his clothes, and looked around the small flat. It looked exactly as he thought it would, bookshelves lined the walls filled to the brim, he could see a small dining table next to a window that showed the kitchen beyond it. He smiled at the yellow coloring in the kitchen. He would never admit to this, but yellow had always been his favorite color, it was happiness personified. As his eyes roamed back into the living room his smile broadened at the sight before him.

Hermione was bundled up on her small couch, a monstrous cat asleep on her hip, a book falling out of her hands onto the floor, and-wait, was that his owl asleep next to the window?

Curious, he walked quietly over to the sleeping woman on the couch, he pushed the coffee table out of the way a bit so he could kneel in front of her. He picked up the book and put it on the table and turned back to her. He lost himself looking at her relaxed face, he couldn't remember if he had ever seen her so peaceful. Her wild hair, that he could see she had tried to pull back, was falling around her face almost like she had tossed and turned before finding the most comfortable position.

He smiled softly at her before looking at his watch, it was now 8:30, if she didn't wake up soon they would be late and miss their reservation. As softly as he could he called out to her.

"Hermione?" she didn't stir, not able to resist he reaches out and smooths some of the hair away from her face, "Hermione? Love, its time to wake up." Tracing her hair across her face behind her ear, his fingers follow the curve of her jaw to wear her lips are. His thumb seems to have a mind of its own as it strokes just under her bottom lip.

She stirs as he lets his hand cup her cheek.

"Hermione, Love, are you ready to go?"

Hermione slowly opens her eyes, a little foggy he notices, and slowly smiles at him. His heart could burst at the look she's giving him.

"..I had the most wooooonnnnderful dream…" she starts, snuggling into his hand a bit more,"…you were here",she yawns and he moves his hand from her cheek and goes up to move some more hair out of her face.

"I was? What was going on in this dream of yours, love?" It was only meant as an innocent question, but as Hermione continued to wake up a blush spread across her cheeks making him really wonder what was going on in her dreams.

"Oh!" she startles, sitting up, almost as if she just realized he was there. Her beast of a cat hisses at her and runs off into another room. "SORRY CROOKS! I tend kick him off sometimes…" She starts to babble about falling asleep in weird places with her cat 'crooks' falling asleep on her.

Draco smiles at her and puts his hand over her babbling mouth.

"Are you going to tell me what your dream was about, or will I have to guess?"

—

Her eyes widen at his words. My dream?! I cant tell him that I was dreaming about soft lips, and caresses! More specifically, HIS soft lips and HIS caresses!

"I..uh… its… I mean…you were…"

His eyes sparkle with mirth as he let out a happy laugh, "Oh, love, you don't need to tell me!"

She watches for a moment as he laughs, she couldn't help but agree with her statement from earlier that he looks handsome with a flush to his cheeks. She cant remember a time where she had ever seen him let go and just be, save for their lunch date earlier this afternoon. As her embarrassment fades and a soft smile graces her lips, she realizes how close he is to her, when she sat up he ended right between her legs on his knees.

He seems to realize this as his laughter starts to fade, the spark in his eyes deepen to the point his gray eyes seem bottomless, and he straightens himself so they are eye level.

"D-draco? Are..you…?" He's going to kiss me, I was just asleep! I have to brush my teeth!

He takes a stuttering breath, "Hermione? I know that this is quite forward…we haven't even had our first date yet…" he leans a little closer to her and gently places one hand on her cheek while his other arm sneaks around her waist bringing her to the edge of the couch. Letting out a small gasp of shock, her hands come to rest on his chest.

"May I..kiss you?" He's close enough that he could kiss her without waiting for her answer, but he's staring into her eyes, waiting. His eyes that were so bottomless only a few moments before have softened, making her want to melt into him.

"I might have bad breath!" She blurts out, mentally smacking herself at the absurdity of the statement. He chuckles softly, catching her attention once more, he's still only a breath away, waiting for her positive answer. "Why would you want to kiss me anyway?"

He smiles at her leaning closer still, her eyes shutting automatically as she leans into him as well, "Because you are, and have always been, the most beautiful girl i've ever seen." His hand moves from her cheek to her chin, tilting her face up to his, "…say yes…" he whispers to her.

'I could stop him, I could tell him that its too soon, that we barely know each other…but I don't want too.'

"Yes." She whispers back, he slowly closes the distance and presses his lips to hers. His lips are as soft as she imagined, only not soft and unsure like her lips were. His lips are firm, tender, reassuring even, as she molds to him while he wraps his arms around her. The kiss remains a chaste pressing of lips, both of them getting lost in the feel of each other, before she can open up herself to him something starts to beep.

They part slowly, Draco putting his forehead on hers.

"We should probably get going…" He says, not moving to deactivate the beeping sound coming from his wand.

"Probably…" 'I seem to recall a date, but now I no longer want to leave.' Moving away from him slightly, she looks up into his eyes as her hands trail up his chest to touch his cheeks. His eyes close at the contact, pressing closer to her. They sit there for a moment, him relishing in her touch, her memorizing his features so she will never forget this moment.

Finally opening his eyes he asks, "We don't want to miss our first date, do we?" He slowly gets up from the floor, reaching out he helps her to a standing position.

"I got you a gift," he says remembering, reaching into his jacket pocket he pulls out a little gift bag. Handing the bag to her, he starts to explain, "Its a pureblood tradition, silver on the first date, its supposed to represent a new beginning."

Opening up the little baggie, Hermione spots the silver bookmark. She takes it out and smiles up at him, "Its perfect. How did you know I love apples?"

He chuckles a bit, "I didn't, I have always thought of you as someone who loves teaching others. Helping them to understand something, how to do anything they want."

She looks into his eyes, seeing the fondness there, and blushes. "Thank you, Draco."

"Shall we go then?" He asks her softly, stepping back a bit so they both could think straight.

"Yes." She says as she reaches for her book on the coffee table, placing the precious silver inside. "Where are we going, anyway?"

He smiles, his eyes taking on a hint of mischief, "Have you ever gone to a cooking class?"

—


End file.
